Snapshots
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: A collection of my Rizzles ficlets or drabbles that usually start on Tumblr. SMUT inside! In chapter 10, Jane doesn't very much like Maura checking out Frankie...
1. Chess

_1) Chess_

A chill blew through the open window in Maura Isles' kitchen, and Jane Rizzoli averted her eyes as subtly as possible as her best friend's silk robe became partially unfurled by the wind, clearly revealing that the woman had nothing but a smooth purple tank-top on underneath. She shivered in her loose t-shirt and shorts, and leaned forward further in her chair, biting her lip as her attention returned to the chessboard. She was arrogantly aware that while she analyzed her next move, Maura was analyzing—or rather, enjoying— the tense contours of her contemplative face.

"Ha," Jane huffed out, a smirk of satisfaction teasing its way onto her lips as she moved her knight to an unforeseen location, effectively pinning Maura's king to the back row. Maura's eyes widened in shock and appreciation, humming in a way that was almost sultry, "impressive, detective," before defensively blocking her king with her last rook, knowing that the reprieve was only temporary, and essentially, amazingly - her best friend had beat her fair and square.

Jane wasn't kidding when she'd said she had a beautiful mind, too. And perhaps Maura had not made it clear enough that she appreciated it fully, eagerly… perhaps a bit lustily as well. Jane watched Maura's eyes darken noticeably as she took the honey-blonde's rook with flourish, unsure of where Maura's focus had gone, but fully intending to find out. And Maura…well. Maura was watching Jane's dexterous hand, suddenly all too aware of the ripple of muscles in her forearm caused by her thumb and index finger tightening around her piece, her mouth watering slightly as she imagined that index finger unfurling and slipping inside wet heat - her eyes involuntarily fluttered closed as she felt her nipples peak, and she moved to close her robe in half-hearted embarrassment, only to freeze, interrupted by Jane's husky declaration of dominance,

"Checkmate, doctor."

Jane looked up to make prolonged eye contact, and Maura couldn't help but notice that her pupils were blown wide and so _hungry,_ hungry for her, and a second later all of the chess pieces were clattering to the floor as she stood from her chair, reaching across the small table to yank Jane forward, her hand fisting tightly into the Boston Red Sox logo of her shirt. Jane, aware of the sudden cool air on her exposed midriff and the way it made all her muscles pull tight, groaned eagerly and allowed Maura to devour her, their tongues sliding together like it was damned-near automatic, so natural…and, _oh_, the roof of Maura's mouth was so hot and wet and sweet like the cinnamon tea she'd been drinking a few hours before.

Jane thought for a second that if she pulled back, she could get around the table and send them both groping, grasping for each other and the cold hardwood floor, but Maura had other plans, refusing to let her go, instead pulling her forward so that she had no choice but to get up on her knees on the table. With an urgency that sent Jane's libido into high gear, her hips bucking forward into nothing and making the table rattle dangerously, Maura kicked her own chair out from underneath her as she stood, licking a hot stripe up Jane's neck and whispering into her officially now well-nibbled ear, "come forward, Jane," Jane hesitated, and Maura helpfully, impatiently pulled her legs straight out in front of her, so that her hips rested on the edge of the table, and then - then Maura was pushing her onto her back, Maura was pulling at her shorts, until they were gone, and then - oh my god, Maura was all over her, inside her, rocking on top of her with abandon, and Jane was seeing nothing, nothing but opened silk folds of that gorgeous robe acting like blinders in front of her eyes, Maura's cleavage right in front of her reddening face.

She thrust her body upwards with the sudden urge to latch her mouth there, lick and suck whatever skin she could get, but the change in angle put Maura's thin fingers right_ there, there ugh, god_ - and she couldn't breathe, clenching around her best friend and sending a stray wooden castle careening off onto the floor as her hands flew behind her head to clasp tightly on the table's opposite end. She heard Maura groan into her neck, felt the vibrations, and couldn't help but groan as well, then whimper, and scream as she came undone, "Oh my God, Maur!"

In her haze she suddenly became aware of the wetness on her upper thigh, and the sensation of Maura bucking herself against her almost sent her over again. Maura's panties were tight and wet against her bare skin and she felt Maura's need for more, harder, faster, "Ugh, Jane…." she sighed shakily as she came, before collapsing on top of the woman, causing the table to groan, and after they both could breathe again, both fully on top of the ridged surface at this point and sticking to sweaty skin, Jane felt hot breathe on her ear and swore she heard a gasping, final,

"Checkmate," from her suddenly very sated, cocky best friend.


	2. Motorcycles

2) Motorcycles

You think your brother was sent off on what will probably end up being his last uniformed 911 call. All you know for sure is that he's gone, and he took your unmarked - at your insistence, because you didn't feel like getting off of his motorcycle just yet. Not with a beer in hand, and Maura Isles looking at you…well, like_ that._

Your eyes smolder right back at her hazel stare, and suddenly she's straddling you, and you're straddling the bike - and oh god who cares where your brother is, who cares about the real world, because this may be the best thing that's ever happened to you - and all because when Maura stopped talking dirty, and said "I knew you'd miss him", you had the audacity to say, (you were horny enough to say right back), "I don't know if it's him I'd miss."

And you know she knew what you meant, by the rough way it spilled out from behind your tongue, from the way 'him' scratched out of your throat like it didn't belong. She knew you'd miss her. But she didn't know you wanted her how you currently had her until you were pulling her in by the waist with your free hand and shimmying her down your own lithe form, lightly placing a single, teasing kiss on her neck.

Her groan was unholy, and unbidden, and suddenly you knew that while this was somewhat of a new fascination, a new realization for you, she'd been dreaming of this for a long long time. And that just made you hotter. Which brings you right back to your current position — a hot bike between your legs, pressing up against you so erotically, and you're being pushed back down against it by the hips of the beautiful women above you, pinning you, PINING for you - you let out a whimper no man's ever been allowed to hear, and you finally crash your lips into hers, and you taste vanilla, and paradise.

She bites on your lip gently and you growl, pulling back and smirking at her and asking, in a way that makes it not unrelated, not at all "if you know how to fix bikes, do you know how to ride them?"

And she meets your gaze, tosses her hair behind her neck and grinds her entire body all over you in singularly slow and time-stopping movement—you feel her breasts up against your own and you feel her center touch yours through the fabric of loose scrubs and tight jeans for just a second, and you're so wet, needing her to stop playing with you and just bear down already and —

She replies, "why, Detective? Do you want me to take you for a spin?"  
And it's all 0-to-60 in seconds from there, tumbling off the bike as she pushes into you and you slam her back, and dear lord no, neither of you care that you're fucking on cobblestone courtyard where anybody can catch you. All you feel is her fingers inside you, that ride you promised, and god, right there,

you're home.


	3. Suspect

3) Suspect

Leaning forward into the suspects face, a scowl planted firmly on her lips and stray curls partially obstructing her eyes, Jane Rizzoli was about to snap. All evidence was stacked against this man, and both she and Maura – who had come into the interrogation room with her and was sitting by her side, calmly seated in her chair unlike Jane, with a soft but discreet hand on the brunette's shoulder – well, they both knew the bastard had done it. Maura had initially spouted off some mumbo-jumbo about "reading the potential perpetrator's eye movements and facial cues" as an excuse to get in on the questioning, and Jane didn't exactly buy into it, until they were both shooting each other a look that said "yep, he's done for" by the time Jane had shot off her first impatient and direct question, and the man had refused to adequately respond.

"Well?" Jane huffed impatiently, lifting herself up off of her chair even further, close enough now to smell the murderer's rank, heated breath. Maura watched nervously as she saw the man's facial muscles tighten in tell-tale signs of contempt, perhaps he was even experiencing claustrophobia as well, judging by his ever-tightening fist, the one not handcuffed to the chair…whatever the case, she slid her fingers down to Jane's forearm, out of sight, and squeezed somewhat harshly, hoping the woman would take it as a warning.

She didn't – or if she did, Maura was completely shrugged off and ignored in her friend's unchecked fury. Jane had had a very long day, which culminated in chasing the man in question three blocks and into a dirty alleyway. The doctor scooted forward in her chair so that she was as near Jane as possible and planted her high-heeled shoes on the ground as solidly as she could without making a fool of herself by falling forward. She knew she needed to be prepared in case Jane and the perpetrator needed to be pried apart in the event of an altercation. And she knew Jane would follow her blindly if she pulled her physically away from any danger. Or rather she hoped, she fervently hoped.

"Listen buddy," Jane snarled, and Maura was aware of herself tuning back into the dialogue of the moment, instead of intensely studying the physical cues, "If you don't start talking I'll have your ass in lock-up so fast, you won't even have a chance to wipe that smug look off your scrubby little-AH, YOU FUCKIN-

In the blink of an eye the man's dull eyes had become sharp as razors, and his free hand clenched even tighter as it reeled back, gained momentum and sailed directly into Jane's open, unprotected face. Blood dripped down from her nose immediately, and the force of the blow knocked her back embarrassingly into her chair, sputtering and swaying, blinking back reflexive tears even as she continued to curse at the man who was now trying to heave himself up over the table to get to her, probably to inflict further damage. Luckily the cuffs confining him to the nailed-down chair were preventing that, but once Maura took a good look at her best friend and saw the pain and shock hidden behind the expression of fiery hate she was aiming at her attacker, well, she couldn't help it.

It just happened.

Maura Isles stood so abruptly from her un-bolted chair that it kicked back and skidded into the wall, and as she took her eyes off of Jane her head swiveled sharply, and those suddenly dark and focused pupils landed directly onto the raging man, who in no existing universe would have ever saw it coming. Because in what could have been less than a minute after Jane had taken a hit to her nose, the medical examiner's fist was sailing in a direct path towards his eye. "How do YOU like it?" She heard herself almost manically screech, as she felt her knuckles bruise and felt a dull, almost wet thud, and then the vibrations going up her arm. With her blood rushing in her ears, she turned towards Jane without even looking at her violent handiwork and knelt down in front of her chair, reaching up to hold the detective by her shoulders, and asking desperately through ragged breaths, "Jane – are," another gasp, and a wince as she tried to grasp at the woman's arm with her fingers on her right hand and realized she couldn't, "are you alright?"

She lifted her gaze from her friend's bloodied, bruising nose, and met her eyes. It was then that she saw the inferno raging within them, only this one….Maura could tell, this one wasn't rooted in hate. She felt a shiver go up her spine and kept her gaze locked as she asked again, "Jane. Jane, are you -?"

"God Maur'," Jane interrupted, her voice low as she subconsciously – or not so subconsciously – leaned forward to bring herself closer to her friend. Her voice was tinged with awe and something else, something that made the back of Maura's neck prickle dangerously, "you knocked him out!" Maura gasped, and even in her haze of lust attempted to let go and turn away to verify this claim Jane had made, but Jane didn't let her. Instead, she felt herself being pulled to her feet and then yanked down again onto Jane's lap, her ass landing solidly onto the detective's crotch, causing them both to gasp as Jane involuntarily bucked up, into the welcome warmth. But then there was nothing – nothing apart from time-shattering shock and then pure inescapable sensation as Jane's lips crashed into Maura's open, still gasping mouth, and then all they were tasting was blood, and tears and then tongue and -  
"Oh, Jane…"  
"Oh, God,"  
Gnashing teeth, bitten lips and the complete unawareness of time until -  
"I never knew_- that you loved me too, _  
"Me either," Jane growled, "who knew you were so " _so beautiful_ - " so protective," they were both short of breath, hardly kissing at all now, panting into each other's clumsy, wanting mouth, "so, ughn, strong?"  
Maura pulled back, stared into Jane's alert, searching eyes, assessing all the dried blood and how it mingled with a swollen nose (not her fault), and swollen lips (totally hers), and she leaned forward and enveloped her detective into a hug and rasped into her ear, "ask me out on a date, Jane. I know you like to be in control but if you don't do this now it won't be fast enough, and I'll have to make the first move. Ask me out to dinner,"

But Jane had better ideas. She turned her head towards Maura's face and simply said, "Be mine" while looking hopefully into her eyes and Maura felt her body give way and she pitched forward, balancing herself on Jane's solid shoulder but with her bruised and battered hand, and when she yelped in pain Jane was lifting her hand to her lips and placing kisses upon it immediately, flooding both of their faces with warmth.

"I always have been, Detective. I don't think I would assault a man for anybody else."

Her voice was surprisingly light, and honest, and just so Maura given the circumstances - that they both laughed as if nothing had changed. But everything had changed - at least, if the shell-shocked, flushed face of Vincent Korsak and frozen expression of awe on Barry Frost's face on the other side of the one-way mirror said anything about the subject.

As Jane and Maura practically flew out of the room past them without a parting glance or explanation, both men found themselves completely unable to think concretely about what they had just experienced. That's how it ended up that Frost was still marveling at Maura's excellent right hook, and Korsak was inwardly groaning at the unconscious perp they now had to deal with on their own, and all the lawsuits that could come with it.

Just another day in the office….right?


	4. Emergency

4) Emergency

"What kind of emergency?" Maura asks innocently, although her thoughts are anything but pure. Jane and her had not been truly alone in a fair amount of time, and Jane in that dress, before the christening had gone terribly wrong…well, Jane in that dress had been nothing short of exquisite.

"The kind of emergency where you don't ask questions and just follow me to your office, damnit!" Jane hissed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her through the door with ease, since she was really in no position or mood to resist. She couldn't help but watch Jane's rear as she submissively followed her down the hall and into the elevator. Once inside, she licked her lips none-to-subtly and lifted her eyes back up to the detective's face, but not before doing a full, clear sweep of her body with a hungry gaze. Jane smirked at her,

"What's going through your pretty little head, Maur?"

Maura smiled coyly and sidled up right next to her, "just wondering…what this emergency could be, detective," she husked, leaning behind Jane slightly to rake her teeth along the soft skin behind her ear. Jane bit back a groan,  
"That's….wow, uh," she laughed nervously as her girlfriend's wandering hand began slipping beneath the waistband of her slacks above her ass, "not what I had in mind at all, actually. I really do need your help with something waaay less fun," her tongue flicked at the corner of her own lip and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head as Maura, apparently deigning not to listen to her, began roughly sucking on her neck, no doubt leaving a healthy, no, downright _filthy_ bruise.

"but I can see you're in a mood so never mind that Lydia and her stupid strawberry shortcake can wait. Oh-kay!" Jane yelped out all in one breath, jolting forward to activate the emergency stop button and spinning around to pin a very shocked, very pleased Maura Isles up against the opposite wall. Her eyes were like midnight, and almost sinister with want. Jane groaned, flicking open the button on the needy woman's fiery red pants and sliding her hand inside, starting rough and fast, making them both gasp,  
"Is this the kind of urgent care you needed, baby?" Jane murmured, driving her forearm upward, making the muscles there flex, and pulling Maura's shirt away from her shoulder to latch on with her open mouth, smirking in satisfaction against warm, lightly freckled skin at how quickly Maura came undone, biting at the side of her wrist to muffle her final cry as she watched, as she felt her own center clench with brewing need.

"Wow," Maura sighed, slumping forward into Jane's embrace as the detective removed her dripping fingers from inside, "I'm…I don't know what came over me, I thought - "

She trailed off as she saw Jane's eyes gazing lovingly at her,.though the fire in them wasn't entirely innocent,

"You're bad, Maura. You are _so_ bad."

Not one to be made completely speechless even in the face of sexual satisfaction, Maura knew exactly how to reply to get her detective's gears to spin,

"Is that so Jane? You'll have to punish me then… when we return home."

Maura reached around Jane to press the button to make the elevator resume it's movement, and re-buttoned her fly with an innocent smile before leaning up against the wall primly as can be. She laughed openly when the other woman just stared at her for the rest of the ride down, mouth agape, and — unless Maura was imagining it— fingering at the handcuffs attached to her waist almost contemplatively. _They'd be having a lot of fun tonight.._


	5. Home

5) Home

After a long day at work – where Maura and Jane joked far more than usual and seemed to touch each other slightly at any chance they got, overcompensating for the few precious days they had lost with Maura behind bars, pretending everything was normal again like they always did in the presence of prying eyes – Jane drove Maura home in an almost complete silence, neither of them willing to bring up why Maura hadn't been able to drive back to her house, why her car was in her garage, because the last time she'd left it had been in cuffs. Maura was still so overwhelmed, and Jane didn't want to break the silence, feeling guilty somehow. As if she had gotten her friend into the whole mess.

Once at Maura's, Jane made sure to help Maura out of the car, offering up her arm even though there was no need, and taking Maura's full set of house-and-car keys out of her own pocket. Jane still had them, because of that same unmentionable thing. For a few short days that seemed like an eternity, Maura Isles' life had not been hers. Jane opened the door with a click and the soft creak of wood. Once inside, the thud of the closing door seemed to echo, and Maura's eyes did a full sweep of her foyer as her and Jane finally broke contact. She stepped away, and when she saw Bass poking his head around the corner she almost burst into tears. She turned to face the door again, towards her friend, saying her name like it was almost a plea,  
"Jane –  
Before her voice broke off and a sob finally choked out of her throat. And that was all it took.

Jane was on her in an instant, flying forward and wrapping her in a full-body hug so intense it hurt all their ribs and felt like a resurrection. Jane was clinging tightly to her back, and neither of them seemed to care that one of Jane's arms had accidentally slid underneath Maura's shirt, her hand caressing an expanse of smooth white skin. Maura was warm, and that warmth was enough for now to prove she was alive, and Jane was never letting go.

"Maura, Maura, Maura," Jane couldn't seem to stop repeating her name, murmuring it into the hollow of her neck as she smelled her honey hair, whispering it in her ear, saying it quickly and reverently as she repeatedly kissed her best friend's cheeks, whimpering it before kissing the tip of her nose, all the while Maura's eyes were wide and her smile quivering, her entire body frozen with shock at the onslaught of attention. Silent tears ran freely down her face, and Jane seemed unaware.

She wiggled her way partially out of her friend's grasp, just enough to pull back with her upper body and look searchingly into her eyes, "Jane – she said again, only this time it sounded like a prayer of thanks, a prayer asking for forgiveness.

"I would have gone to jail for you," Jane said simply, sounding just a little bit broken, desperate. She held Maura at arm's length for a moment, to really get a look at her, and then without warning reeled her back in tight into another needy hug. Maura let out a surprised, "oomf!" at the attack, and they both laughed, sounding exhausted and spent.

"I'm sorry Jane," Maura said somberly after a charged pause, before finally allowing herself to collapse completely into her best friend's arms, cuddling into her unashamedly as Jane's chin rested on the top of her head, her right hand now tracing soothing circles on Maura's back.

"Don't be sorry. If anything, I'm sorry. But it doesn't matter now. You're home."

Maura let out a contented sigh at this, unwilling and unable to argue further, and without thinking Jane dropped her head down again to place a lingering kiss on Maura's forehead. They both hummed softly at the contact, standing there now so that they were cheek to cheek, breathing the same air almost as if sensing the warmth of the other's lips.

"Home," Jane repeated, more like grunted, a tad possessively, and Maura giggled, feeling the vibrations of the stern word in her own skin. She turned her head fully and they stood with their foreheads touching, and Maura finally freed her arms to reach up and tenderly grasp either side of the other woman's face.

"Yes Jane, we're home."

They didn't know it then, but both silently agreed in that moment that they never wanted to be quite like this with anyone else, not ever again.

They were _home. _


	6. Yoga

6) Yoga

It wasn't very often that Jane got a text exactly like this…but when she did, it always sent tingles down her spine, and a jolt to her core. Because when Maura needed her to run an errand, or do something work related for her, well, she was specific. But when Maura needed her, in every possible way, she only had one way of asking,  
**I need you, J. Come home.**

That was all the text said, and it sent Jane flying out the door as quickly as she could without raising suspicion, murmuring something about going to check on Maura. Because she'd be checking up on her, alright. She smirked to herself and loosened the belt that suddenly felt all to tight around her waist as she drove to her woman's house, so mentally and physically prepared to give her everything she needed that it was driving her insane. She wasn't going to fuck her, no, that kind of need would be saved for a night when Maura wasn't hurting in this way, when she didn't need her to be so gentle. At the moment, her entire body was humming, melting within itself with the need to make love to Maura, to make her come, to make her cry with relief…and this…this is what just a simple text had done.

She let herself into the house, and called out Maura's name.  
"In here!" She heard in return, and when she stepped into the yoga room she took in the sight of Maura in nothing but a pair of boy-shorts, and absolutely BURSTING out of, oh God, one of Jane's own sports bras, her cleavage and ass on full display, as she was in child's pose. Maura moved to straighten herself up, perhaps to properly great Jane, but Jane made an "ah ah ah" sound and motioned for her to stay put.  
"Put your head back down," she murmured gently as she came and sat directly behind Maura, laying her hands on her exposed back, "I've got you."

And then she began to kiss at every inch of exposed skin, slowly and reverently, both of their breaths deepening, getting quicker as Jane's mouth and tongue laved lower, tasting sweat and salt, lavender and mint and musk. Jane hummed into one of the dimples's of Maura's back, as she slid her hands gently down either side of her waist, finally gripping at the seam of her underpants, pulling them down to her bent knees in one motion. "Spread your legs a bit," she tried to command, but it came out like more of an adoring sigh, and Maura groaned. It was a groan that soon became elongated and downright unsanitary when Jane lowered herself down to the floor and lie down on her back, her eyes undoubtedly gazing up at Maura's glimmering sex as she slid her head further back between the gap of shaking legs. Maura only knew she was there because she could feel her breath there, suddenly so close and heating her to the core. Her breasts felt flushed and needy and she wished she hadn't thought to put on Jane's bra. She wished she was totally naked, and then she wished for nothing at all, nothing but this, as Jane's arms reached up and around her ass to pull her down and she felt that sinful mouth on her lower lips.

"God, fuck, Jaaaaaaane," she whined, rasped, panted, her head falling down between her arms and hitting the floor with an audible thunk as she strained to create some sort of control-able thrust from her awkward position. She soon found she couldn't, her Jane, her love, her soon to be wife….she was completely in charge, holding on tight to her spread thighs like anchors, just above the knee as her tongue delved and swirled inside, and her nose was hitting her clit, and Maura- uhg, biting at her own wrist now and nearly crying with the effort of not bucking up and into Jane, she was finally finding a rhythm, and bouncing on the smooth muscle caressing her inner walls until,  
"God, oh God, Jane, Jane, I need - I need, going to -  
And then Jane, knowing what she needed, always knowing, always there, Jane was exiting her only to lean up farther still and clamp her lips down on the small bud that needed it most,  
and Maura was shaking, crying, flying into oblivion, finally at peace for a moment at least all because of,  
"Jane," she sighed out, breathy and raw, as she rolled over onto her back and finally freed her bent legs, welcoming Jane into her spent arms when she crawled up on top of her.  
"You're wearing too many clothes," she groaned out, once both of them could finally breath again and Jane's nose was buried up against her hair,  
"I'm wearing all of them," Jane agreed casually, and Maura swore she could feel the smirk on her ear.  
"Take them off." She commanded, suddenly alert again, and wanting to feel the both of them touching, skin to skin. She felt the deep rumble of the brunette's laugh shake through her whole torso, which made her giggle as well.  
"Only if you take off that bra," Jane replied with an easy grin, sitting up on top of Maura and already moving to do it herself, "it's mine, anyway."

_So am I,_ Maura thought as she watched Jane release her from the fabric that shielded her beating heart.

_I'm yours. I'm yours too._


	7. Anniversary

7) Anniversary

Jane woke to the sun on her face, causing her nose to crinkle and her eyes to pinch in with annoyance. She rolled over onto her side towards the center of the bed with a sigh and opened her eyes after a few minutes, only to see Maura lying in the same mirrored position, gazing lovingly at her. She allowed a smile to crack through her drowsiness.

"Good morning," she mumbled- and then, "c'mere". Maura scooted closer until they were front-to-front, embracing each other casually yet intimately, Maura's head on Jane's shoulder and Jane's nose in aromatic golden hair. She breathed it in, squirming when a few lose tendrils tickled her, and giggled when Maura finally decided to attempt her response to her earlier greeting,  
"mm'hello" she grunted, before burying her face into the fabric of Jane's shirt.

"Tired, baby?" Jane asked lightly, pulling back a bit to look at her wife's face more closely. Maura nodded with a smile, eyes still closed, but Jane knew very well that she was playing with her a bit at this point, she could tell by the way one side of that perfect smile quirked up, twitching like it could sense Jane's practiced stare. She continued, joining in on the game, "if you're so tired then I guess you forgot what day it is, too….I'll have to cancel all the plans I made, return a pair of shoes or two…it's such a shame…" She outright belly-laughed when the mere mention of footwear caused Maura's eyes to pop open, because some things never changed, and she said as much to the other woman as she pulled her back into a tight embrace. "You're a goofball,"

"I've always been a goofball," Maura countered with a giggle of her own.

"Yea. But my goofball."

"Mmmm,"

Both lay silent for a few moments, allowing their bodies to relax completely under silken sheets, weighing heavily on a well worn mattress (that was also well loved, in all possible ways).

"Twenty-five years, Jane," Maura eventually murmured like a prayer against the shell of Jane's ear, laying a delicate kiss there after, causing Jane's heart to flutter pleasantly and a smirk of arousal to grace her lips, though Maura could not see it. She placed a tender kiss to the top of Maura's head, and slid her hands a little further down her back to grip at her waist and pull her in impossibly close,  
"I know," she said huskily, and then all but growled out, "who knew a blue-collar gal like me could hang on to a high class broad like you for so long." Maura laughed and used her free hand to swat at her, but then Jane rolled them over in a swift movement, surprisingly agile still for a woman of her age, and she wasn't laughing anymore. Because the love of her life was straddling her, and looking down at her with lust, and even after a quarter of a century of marriage it still took her breath away. Together, they made the world stop. They always did. And that's how they knew it was forever.

Maura leaned up to kiss her wife, and then pulled away with a soft smack of her lips and a grin, "Don't you know, lieutenant, I stayed for the beautiful ring?"

Jane grinned wolfishly, grinding her hips down which caused them both to groan, and leaned to moan into Maura's ear, "God, call me lieutenant again,"

"Why?" Maura played coy, even as her hips began to lift to meet Jane's own subtle rolls.

"Because I'm retiring next month. And I don't want to forget," Jane panted, as Maura yanked her down by the collar of her sleep shirt to begin painting her neck with eager kisses, "I don't want either of us to forget."

"Well, that's just silly," Maura said slyly in between kisses, "I'll never forget the woman I fell in love with, or her dominance, her power….her command,"

"Yea?" Jane urged, playfully cocky.

"Yes," said her wife, "but I'm sorry baby, I may have to lower your rank a bit," she pushed Jane's shoulders and motioned for her to sit up. Jane obeyed, so Maura lifted first her lover's shirt off, and then awkwardly squirmed and shifted on the mattress until she was successful in removing her own, all while she still talked, teasing, "because you will always, always be my 'detective', the strapping young pain in the ass I fell in love with all those years ago,"

They lay skin to skin now, and Jane couldn't take it any more, rushing to capture Maura's lips in a bruising kiss, searching for her tongue with her own, and Maura mumbled possessively against her open mouth, "My Jane", and then they were both totally gone, lost in each other and the world they created for themselves decades ago.

"I love you," Jane said earnestly an hour later after Maura had come down from her third orgasm (and yea, Jane was still proud, always would be, for as long as they were physically able to make love), and Maura replied with an equally tender,

"I love you. Forever."

They stared at each other across their large bed for what seemed like an eternity, and it was so intense that eventually although it pained her to do so, Jane felt the need to break the charged, romantic silence with a characteristic joke,

"Do you think our daughter's going to remember to call us and tell us we're old mommas?"

"Oh, I think she will," Maura replied casually, but with a smirk of her own, "as long as Susie isn't working her like a slave driver in the morgue again until midnight."

"Our little intern," Jane said adoringly.

"Not so little anymore, Jay."

"I know," Jane sighed, "it's scary. I still don't like it. But I'm so, so proud of her."

"Me too…"

And to this married couple, well on their way to falling back asleep in each other's arms (probably until a little past noon) their shared affirmation of pride felt like a second kind of "I love you."  
Besides, the rest of their anniversary plans could wait for them to wake. They weren't going anywhere. They had all the time in the world.


	8. Shower

8) Shower

Jane's so distracted by the heavenly feeling of hot water cascading down her back, so eager to get the sweat of a day's work off her skin at last, that she doesn't hear the door open. But she does hear it close, followed by the unmistakable sound of an article of clothing being unzipped. Then rustling, swishing…and a breathy laugh?

She stops scrubbing at her stomach and chest with the washcloth, drops it in fact, just to turn around to face the faucet, pull aside the curtain and poke her head out. And all she sees is….well, surprisingly no one, but Maura's clothes are in a pile on the floor. She even spots a lacy black thong peaking out - a favorite of both of theirs, she thinks with a quick smirk, until confusion takes over, and then realization as she hears another giggle, the rustling of the curtain behind her, and the dull slap of feet on wet porcelain.

Suddenly she's dropping the curtain and arching her neck with a throaty gasp because Maura's front is pressed tightly against her back, her arms are looping around her naked, still soapy waist, they're both underneath the cascading water and—

"Maur- God, baby," she whimpers as Maura's right hand leaves her side and starts drifting south with intent, "we can't!" She yelps, as Maura bites less than gently at her neck, "my - ow!, no marking!" Here Maura just laughs, throaty and possessive and with a tone that might as well be a sarcastic, "yea, right" , before licking a clean stripe from the bite mark to her ear, sucking the reddened earlobe between her lips and letting out a satisfied sigh that vibrates straight to Jane's core.

And Jane at this point is nearly crying with frustration, bucking back into Maura subtly and yet trying to reign it in as well, fighting a battle against her love, her hormones…her restraint,  
"My mother is right downstairs," she hisses, halfheartedly attempting to pull away but placing her hands quickly and firmly on either side of the temperature control instead, abandoning all doubt with that resounding slap when Maura's first finger delves deep inside.

_I'm so wet,_ she thinks, amazed at how easily Maura's digit slips and curves at just the right angle, over and over again, picking up pace and thrust as Maura begins to shift her hips against her ass, _how the hell did I get so wet?_

She doesn't realize she's said it aloud until Maura's grip on her waist tightens, and her lips find her ear again only to husk out, "it's because you've been waiting for me up here Jane, don't lie. Oh God,"

Maura's own eyes roll back at the feeling of Jane clenching down on her fingers at the sound of her words— two fingers now, and it feels like Jane could still fit more — "it has been too long since we've done this in the shower," she finishes groaning out, before she's slamming into Jane from behind with such force, her forearm strains and chafes against Jane's hipbone, fighting against the awkward angle to press inside her just there, _right there -_

And Jane sees stars, she swears she does, and she's slumping forward barely catching herself, hearing Maura cry out repeatedly with her lips pressed against her back as Maura herself comes from the friction alone…and then all she hears before her legs give out is the sound of her own deep, strangled moan.


	9. Suprise

9) Suprise

Cailin lets herself into Maura's house, immediately aware of the casual yet somehow intimate scene before her. Unfazed, she stops in the doorway and takes in the sight of Maura and Jane at the kitchen island, glasses of wine in their hands. She gestures in the direction of her temporary upstairs bedroom, and asks, "Do you guys want me to - am I interrupting date night?"

Immediately after she speaks, however, she is left completely confused. Because, _Hello_, What's gotten into these two? Maura sets her wine down onto the granite tabletop heavily, and just stands there…blinking at her. Meanwhile, Detective Rizzoli starts practically choking to death after taking far too large a gulp from her own glass. Once she starts breathing properly again, she finishes off the rest with one swig, as if fortifying herself for…something,  
"Um. What?" She deadpans, her look so serious that Cailin unconsciously steps back half a pace.

"What do you mean, what?" She tries to sound defiant. And for once, it doesn't exactly work out. The words come out weak.

Because Maura's still just blinking owlishly at her, except now her fingers are fiddling with the rim of her glass, and it looks like she's close to tipping it over, not that she would notice in her current state. She shakes her head at her currently useless,somewhat worrying, sister, before turning on Jane and reiterating, frustrated now,  
"Like…What?"

"What do I mean?!" Jane burst out, her voice cracking slightly, and it's almost hilarious, except that seeing her flustered is a bit like seeing a lion trapped in a cage and helpless, and it's just…weird, "I mean 'what!' What do YOU mean?"

"Oh," Cailin says slowly after a minute of heavy breathing on Jane's part, newly forming hyperventilation on Maura's, and dawning comprehension on hers. She finally gathers herself enough to walk into the kitchen, now that she's sure she understands what's going on here.

She leans against the counter and stares both of the women down, "you two honestly thought you were hiding this from me." She tries to act all disappointed and sorrowful at this betrayal, or whatever…but then she can't help it, she bursts out laughing, "that's freaking gold! Like anybody can walk into this house and not know you two are together? Did you think I would be freaked out, or something? Come on, it's fine! You guys are seriously cute - I'm just a little jealous my 'big sis' already found her soul-mate." She winks playfully. It seems like the wrong move immediately afterwards.

Jane's jaw drops; her skin flushes. And suddenly, inexplicably, Maura is having trouble breathing for real and looks like she's close to developing hives. In the sobering, awkward silence Cailin, for real this time, is serious.

"Oh," she says again, and then quieter, "ohh…."

"You guys have no idea," she murmurs, looking between the two of them - at the way they're avoiding eye contact with each other, extremely uncharacteristically,

"Maura…you're my big sister. I know we're not close, and it may not be my place yet to put you on the spot like this," she eyes the hives rapidly spreading down Maura's neck, and she remembers Hope explaining to her what they signified in her other daughter, namely her inability to lie, even by omission or silence, when the truth really counts - and she says to her, calmly, gently, and with more love than Maura's ever heard from the voice of someone who shared her blood, "but you have to tell her. _Tell._ her."

She leaves the room, somewhat shaken by what she may have just accidentally ruined, created, unleashed, unearthed….and as she walks up the stairs she can faintly hear them talking,

"Tell me what? Maura?"

"Jane…I, there's something that I have to say…"

And as she reaches the landing and opens her bedroom door, Cailin finishes the rest of it off in her head, because she knows for damn sure that Maura's secret is,  
"I love you."

She knew it since she walked into their home for the first time. Because it was_theirs_, and if they thought otherwise…they were kidding themselves. They really were.

She knew home when she saw it.


	10. Possession

10) Possession

"Frankie does make those street clothes look good..."

Jane's expression froze, her heart doing somersaults and her disgust ready to boil over. And then Maura had the nerve to tilt her head in that way she does and _stare_. At her _brother_! Where the FUCK was this coming from?

She shook her head, and put her hand on the small of Maura's back possessively to turn them both around and go back toward the elevator, inwardly pleased when Maura followed her without protest. She flexed her fingers a bit on the exposed skin at the waistline of Maura's scrubs, and Maura squirmed.

And then the elevator doors closed.

Jane dropped her arm, turned on Maura, and backed her up against the wall with an accusing finger. Maura stared up at her, wary and something else she didn't want to think about, because she had been checking out her _brother_. Ew. God. She didn't want to have to think about it again.

She growled at the thoughts running through her head, and Maura flinched. She leaned her face into her best friend's and stared into her dilated eyes even as she reached down to feel her wrist, as Maura had done to Jane just a while ago.

"Feeling a little warm there, huh Doctor?"

Maura swallowed, glanced down at Jane's lips so fast that the detective barely caught it, and nodded.

"Is it because of my brother?"  
If possible, Jane was even more in her space now, they were toe-to-toe, and the elevator felt so humid and small. Maura shook her head weakly, but she couldn't exactly lie, so she said quickly,

"No-not entirely. Right now it's….it's…." But the way Jane was looking at her cut her off abruptly. There was fire in those eyes. Dilated, raging, possessive fire. For the first time in her life Maura allowed herself to drop all of her masks at once and give in to Jane's passion, staring back submissively with all the want in the world and it was….

It was amazing.

So amazing in fact, that the second Jane dipped forward to pull her earlobe between her lips, she let out a loud, echoing moan, resulting in Jane thrusting her arms out, one landing to steady herself on the wall behind Maura's head, and the other whacking the emergency stop button like it had committed a crime itself.

Her lips began a downward trail, blazing down Maura's neckline, and Maura…God…she couldn't breathe. She couldn't _breathe_. She was sure her gasps could be heard in the morgue, even though they were stuck on the third floor.

Jane kissed the hollow of her throat, the hand that pressed the button now trailing up Maura's right side, slowly, agonizingly,

"Do you you want him?" She muttered, trying to sound annoyed, but it was a voice thick with lust.

Her hand had reached the side of Maura's breast. It squeezed her dominantly, and Maura yelped out,

"Wh-who?"

Jane smirked, "so you're sure you don't want my brother?" Her lips were hovering over the doctor's now. And her expression made one thing very clear: You only get kissed if you answer this right.

"I don't want him," Maura whispered, a tear tracking down her face beyond her control, not that she even knew why she was almost crying. She shook her head slowly, just slightly, and Jane lifted her hand from her body to brush away the salty track from her cheek. Her other arm, still holding her in a leaning position, was shaking with exertion, and when Maura chanced a glance away from those captivating eyes, she discovered that she loved to watch those defined, long muscles move.

Jane took her chin in her free hand and sharply turned her head back to face her,  
"Then why did you - " it began as a growl, and Maura interrupted louder than she intended, her exclamation bouncing off the tight walls, off of Jane's heated scowl and her sweaty skin -

"Because I THOUGHT I COULDN'T HAVE YOU!"

They both shared a shocked look for half a second at the outburst….and then there was silence. Maura swallowed thickly again, entranced by the twitch in Jane's jaw.

And then Jane was upon her. Maura leaned her head forward and tilted her chin up and when Jane's lips met hers they didn't just melt, they smoldered, singed her awareness completely at the edges so everything else was fuzzy except for the feeling of Jane's tongue parting her lips like the sea and forcing its way inside, tangoing with her own, fast and desperate at first, angry…and then slow, and oh, so sweet….

Maura imagined their lips were made of sugar, and she decided right there that she'd have a sweet tooth for Jane's cotton candy mouth for the rest of her life. Her inactive hands, previously halted by Jane's onslaught of possessiveness, finally flew up and found their way into Jane's mass of dark hair, gripping at her scalp and pulling her in tightly. Jane groaned against her lower lip and then bit it, and Maura….Maura soared high. How had she not been aware of her hips grinding into Jane's leg until now?

Shocked by this escalation, she pulled back slightly and their kiss broke with an absolutely sinful pop. Jane's leg dropped. Her shaking arm left the wall and found it's way around Maura's left hip.

"Maur - " she began, the husk in her voice making Maura's stomach clench.

"Don't you dare," Maura hissed preemptively, "don't you DARE apologize."

Jane grinned mischievously, shaking her head, saying quietly, "I wasn't going to apologize. We both wanted that for long enough. I've decided I'm done with avoiding your…" she licked her lips and trailed her eyes up and down Maura's skin, "beautiful, distracting self".

Maura muffled a groan behind her closed lips, but Jane heard it anyway and pulled her in more tightly against her, murmuring into her ear. "As I was saying…." she began lightly, teasingly, causing Maura to shiver against her chest and giggle at the tickle of her breath, but then her voice got darker, and harsher, "….you're mine now. Mine. Got it?"  
Possessive Jane was back….and Maura was a goner. Jane's tongue was tracing the shell of her outer ear,  
"Yes," she hissed, craving Jane's tongue elsewhere, lower, and the flash of that image made her nearly erupt without touch, "yours."

"Good," Jane rasped, "because I'm _yours_."

Jane moved to step away, job done, message complete…and her hand went out to start the elevator back up - but then Maura's eyes glinted, and her skin flushed….and in a few seconds flat Jane felt herself pushed against the opposite side of the elevator, Maura's hands on her hips, her teeth leaving an indentation in her neck.  
"Mine," she moaned, "oh, Jane -…."  
Jane grinned over Maura's head as the doctor's mouth began a wet, rough frenzy across her chest.

No one else was using this elevator anytime soon after all.


	11. Boxing

11) _Boxing_ - Part 1

Maura lay flat on her back in the center of her bed, staring up at the ceiling wearing designer jeans and not much else - the thin straps of her dark red bra hung down past her shoulders, and though it was still technically covering her modesty, the undersides of her breasts could be seen because of this haphazard loosening. Her phone buzzed and she groaned, reaching behind her head to grab a pillow. She delicately placed it upon her face, an odd move that did not adequately show her absolute frustration.

Because she knew what that text most probably said. She huffed, and tossed the pillow away from her and onto the floor, sitting up partially to retrieve her phone from the side-table.

_No, Jane. I said I can't go to the kickboxing class…. _She thought to herself as she clicked her phone on to view the message, knowing already that it must be from Jane, who continually egged her on because she didn't understand why Maura refused to go to kickboxing classes with her - (_and she never would know wh_y, Maura hoped).

But when she viewed the message, it was Jane, but it wasn't exactly what she had expected -

**hey Maur**, Jane had typed out, clearly in haste, **cnt go to class 2nite n e way, Korsak caught Frost and I bickering and hittin at eachothr like "lil girls" LOL so we're solving it "like men" he says, in hed qrtrs sparring ring/ wish me luck!**

Maura sighed, before shaking her head and typing out quickly in response, **sparring Jane, really? b careful please - I don't want to hav to visit you in hospital if you are concussed! Have fun. **

She then threw her phone next to her on the bed carelessly, lying back down again. Sparring…she rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, although she wasn't truly that surprised or concerned. Frost and Jane did this sometimes to blow off steam after a hard case or to settle silly bets, both of them fighting at about 75% power and stopping when one of them hit the padded floor and did not instantly bounce back up. The most Jane would get was a couple of bruises from Barry's gloved fists, but in actuality…Maura knew in the back of her mind that it was Frost she should be worried about, injury wise. Jane was strong, and deceptively so. It was clear when she bared her stomach and casually showed off her sculpted muscles that she was a forced to be reckoned with.

Maura closed her eyes and visualized the scene she had just painted for herself, Jane taking off a sticky white tank-top to reveal a small sports bra underneath, tight against her taut skin, her abs glistening with sweat - …

And it was when she felt her stomach immediately clench and caught her hands slowly drifting down towards her bellybutton that she remembered why she had cancelled on Jane in the first place.

For some _alone time_.

Maura hadn't been on a date that led anywhere past a heated kiss goodnight in many months. And she hadn't been able to get her best friend out of her head, especially after today, with Jane on a rampage to save a little boy who had been kidnapped by their latest suspect. Usually she was better at controlling her unfortunate lust for the lanky, fearsome woman….

But she was frustrated. Could she really….could she do _this?_ she pondered nervously, looking down at her flexing hands as they ghosted over bare skin on a smooth stomach, while she thought about someone she cared about so deeply? She'd drawn the line at vague, non-explicit fantasies long ago, deciding there was no need to torture herself or stoke the flame of her feelings to greater heights…nor did she feel it was appropriate to use Jane in such a manner without her knowledge.

Until tonight, that is. Never before had she been so…so _horny_ (here she winced at the uncouth word, even in her thoughts) all day, even before she had learned Jane was off on one of her butch-like, sweaty endeavors, rough-housing with a muscular grown man, and likely to end up the winner in the event anyway.

She looked up from her still wandering hands, slid her eyes closed again and imagined that right at this moment, Jane was circling Frost on the recreational mat, wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts and her favorite athletic bra. She imagined the pulse of the muscles in her neck as she swallowed compulsively in preparation for the first attack. Then her cocky, winning grin when she got her first hit at Frost's bare chest, and how she'd stick her tongue out at him playfully when he straightened himself up, wincing with a shake of his head.

That _tongue…._

Maura gave up as the image of Jane's tongue snaking past her cracked lips- swollen and red from her worrying of them— hit her at full force.

Tonight, it seemed - as she unbuttoned her jeans and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor without much thought - that she was breaking all her rules.


	12. Boxing pt 2

12) _Boxing_ - Part 2

_There was a thin trail of sweat running down from Jane Rizzoli's neck, pooling between the valley of her breasts, getting lost in her bra. Her breaths were coming in great heaves as she took on the punching bag in front of her with rage, her ponytail whipping her hair behind her, her abs clenching with the force of her thrusts, no wait, her punches…_

It was Maura's fantasy. They were _her_ thrusts.

Maura's quick mind was in a lustful fog even as her hips, still encased in tight unzipped jeans, met the air in search for something, finding purchase on nothing, because both of her hands were a little bit busy further up her lithe body. Her left hand made a slow, light trail up her neck once, coming back down, then up again and over to meet her lips - where she helpfully sucked her two middle-most fingers into her hot, salivating mouth, coating them with her saliva in preparation for what she knew, or hoped, was to come as the scenario played out inside of her. (she imagined here, groaning for Jane, _"Inside, god please, inside,"_ but hurried to push that out of her mind, not willing to rush anything, or make it too easy to come…)

As she wet her now slightly shaky digits, her right hand grasped roughly at her right breast, insistent and strong so that it was almost painful. She felt her nipple poking at her palm and had the vague notion that it felt familiar in a sinful way, _like Jane's scar tissue touching her smooth skin_, and she whimpered thickly around her fingers, slowly dragging them out of her mouth with a pop.

Her eyes opened slowly and she watched, mesmerized as her left hand made its way to her other breast, her saliva sticking and causing a chill to run through her bones, making her nipple perk tightly almost immediately. She swirled around it a few times before dropping both hands to her sides, pushing herself partially up with her palms and bending forward to remove herself from her pants. Once they were around her ankles she immediately spread her legs slightly and laid back out, shaking off the feeling of being exposed, because however much she wished it otherwise she was, in fact, alone…

She lost herself to the fantasy again, her left hand splayed across her stomach and her right drifting promisingly on her hip, as she became hyper-aware of the dampness clinging to her red, thin panties for the first time that night.

_Jane was coming home, home to Maura's place, after a short, brutal sparring match and a long work-out at the gym. Her tank-top was thrown on hastily, hanging off one of her shoulders. Her shorts were loose but that much more attractive because of it, they were short enough anyway that Maura could see her muscular thighs as they walked toward her with a predatory gait, towards the rumpled bed. Maura was laid splayed out, waiting for her, already completely naked save her bottoms. Jane was lifting her tank off quickly even as her knees hit the bed-frame, eager to share her sweat with her lover, skin on skin, sticky and hot. Maura watched the muscles in those abs ripple temptingly as her arms stretched up. Jane's lean muscles rippled everywhere as she watched. And then Jane was upon her - _

"Nng," Maura grunted, her eyes shut tight, her legs now bent and spread wide, panties dangling off her right ankle, sodden, ruined - her feet were pressed firmly against the mattress and her left hand was between her legs, those same two fingers that briefly made a home against her wet tongue now buried deep inside a much hotter, wetter place. She curled them upwards slightly and the sensation caused her right fist to clench violently, pulling at the hair on her scalp - she had placed her hand on her head, her dominate hand, because oh, if she could just wait one more minute before touching her clit, _one more_….

Her orgasm was going to be out of this world.

_Jane…._

_"Other Maura", the one spiraling in a cyclone of ecstasy behind her fluttering eyelids, was reveling in the sensation of her entire body being forced toward the headboard repeatedly, sweet friction against cold, thin sheets, caused by the weight of Jane laying upon her, wet and rough and wild on top of her, thrusting two fingers inside of her hard and fast. Jane's knees pressed into the mattress on either side of her flat form, so that she could buck into her with the utmost force, her shorts were long gone and the sensation of her clit crashing against her own hand as she used her hips for leverage…was probably the cause of her eyes rolling back towards her skull. Maura loved it. She loved to watch Jane's pleased face, as her walls clenched around her and held on tight…._

__Maura imagined a few small rivulets of musky sweat dripping down from Jane's still not-showered body and onto her bare neck—

Her right hand met it's partner at the apex of her thighs as her thrusts quickened, Her index finger circled an engorged, slick bud of nerves —

Her eyes fluttered open, no, snapped shut,

_Other Jane_'s husky voice sounded in her ear, a grunt, _"Maur, God…"_

Her body snapped taught like a bowstring. Her hips were lifting. There, right there, just one more, in, deeper

…faster…

"Jaaaaaane,"  
And she was coming.

Hard.


End file.
